1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plate-like particle for cathode active material (hereinafter may be referred to as a “cathode active material plate-like particle”) for a lithium secondary battery, the particle having a layered rock salt structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cathode active materials having a so-called α-NaFeO2 type layered rock salt structure are widely known as materials for producing a cathode of a lithium secondary battery (may be referred to as a “lithium ion secondary battery”) (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (kokai) Nos. H09-22693 and 2003-168434). In a cathode active material of this type, intercalation and deintercalation of lithium ions (Li+) occur through a crystal plane other than the (003) plane (e.g., the (101) plane or the (104) plane; hereinafter such a plane may be referred to as a “lithium ion intercalation/deintercalation plane”). Through such intercalation and deintercalation of lithium ions, charge and discharge are carried out.